Crimson Ashes
by Hecoand
Summary: Hubert finds himself at a loss for words to admit something to someone. As the battle of Gronder fields repeats itself, he finally understand what needs to be said to the one he cares most, but...


Gronder fields.. Quite a strategic place to hold such a massive battle. My skin was unfazed by the winds that blew across my face, moving my black hair slightly over my eyes, as I listened intently to Lady Edelgard's orders and tactics. We had a advantageous position most certainly. The central hill ballista was ours to control, and our positions were given. Dorothea opted to sit out of this battle, unable to get out of her room after the news of ferdinand's death. Regrettable, and I wasn't one for condolences anyways. Last I remembered, Dorothea never cared for nobles anyways so why now? Bah. No matter. I guess the flame of love and total devotion had actually started to sparkle in the dancer's heart. I would mock her for such feelings 5 years ago, and yet…

My gaze slowly drift towards our sniper. Bernadetta. Shy, pathetically unsociable and yet, we both share more than I thought. Our hatred for our fathers, and she could be so devoted when she tried. My right hand moved on it's own to my chest, slightly tapping the brooded crimson flower she had done for me. Useless gesture, but enough to remind me that I still had some of that youth in me. I wouldn't be caught dead saying it, but… She was good company. I couldn't deny as such. My feelings were jumbled and I was so lost in thoughts, I didn't notice until everyone started to move out that we were walking to the battlefield.

As I started to go myself, I feel something pull on my right arm. Not an enemy for sure, if they were, the grip would of been far harsher. I turn my head slowly to see the one I was thinking about clinging to me. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf in a whirlwind, but yet she didn't come off as scared. More so… Nervous. Her eyes looked up at my own pair, her lips opening twice without anything coming out of it, before she caught her breath and was able to speak up.

"H-Hubert! It's terrible! I have been stationed in the same bastion! The big open central one! Exact same as when we did the mock battle 5 years ago...i am scared. Last time we did this, I got squished and humiliated with how quickly I was defeated! And… back then… Ferdinand was on my left, but now…"

Her head lowered itself as her gaze dropped down to her feet. I felt the tremble in her voice near the end of her little speech. Tsk. I didn't expect that Ferdinand's fall to be such a negative impact on the army's moral. Foolish of me really, even if I wasn't close to the man, he was a general for 5 years and a student before so. Such a loss of moral is normal..

My mind snapped back to the quivering archer at my hip. I looked down at her and smirked, putting my index finger under her chin to make her look up at me.

"H-Hum… What are you-?"

I didn't let her finish as I laughed as hard as I could, her face got a whole lot paler as I did so, before I stopped and kept a smirk on my face.

"There. Now you are scared of me and only me. Don't worry about your flank defenses. I have been assigned on the front lines. The farther I can stay away from theses demonics beasts, the better. Their presence alone makes me feel nauseous."

I mumbled under my breath before I saw that Bernadetta was smiling. To be blunt, I was taken off guard from this. But seeing her smile put my mind in relative ease.

"H.. Hubert.. Don't die okay?" I raise an eyebrow at her question. A odd feeling a warmth assaulted me as she showed actual care for me. Not because of service. But was it put of.. Affection? I couldn't stop feeling my face heat up as she hugged my torso and nuzzled into it. I guess no one is around so…

"don't die Bernadetta. I.. Just stay safe."

the words were stuck in my throat. How stupid. I could murder my own father with a stab without feeling anything, even as his eyes shot up in surprise at my actions. I bribed metody into her majesty's service and planned the frontal assault of the monastery. And yet, here I was, unable to say 3 simple words. As she let go of me, we made our ways to the battlefield of Gronder. There was no doubt in my mind that her Majesty would lead us to victory.

Let's make one thing clear. I hate misinformation. Cornelian stated she had killed Dimitri and the entire North of Fargheus was in her control.

Clearly she lied. If it was the case, I would not be standing over the corpse of a kingdom pegasus rider.

"report. How is the central area? As the alliance started to move?"

A dark Bishop of my battalion runs up to me and quickly delivers me the current state of the battle field, whispering to be safe.

"No named generals have fallen yet, and each army's moral seems to be at their peaks. The central hill is currently being charged by the alliances forces."

I nod at the news. Putting a gloved hand to my chin, I started to think of a strategy to overcome our current predicament. I was a bit nervous truth be told. It was not everyday I could state such a thing, but we were in a odd spot. Petra was in the south, Bernadetta was in the center and I was in the left. If only our push north was not deviated because of that duscurien squad! Whatever. If we were to push, the alliance had a easy way to corner us, yet if we attempted to turtle ourselves in the central Fort, it would only makes for a temporary heaven. Yet it felt the safest-

"DIE YOU IMPERIAL SCUM!" barely had i looked up that a blond haired pegasus dove right at me. How did she get through the ballista?

Unless..

With a quick jump to the side, I managed to dodge the tip of their spear. A miracle, but with that came a boon. That spear was a hero's relic. Meaning my assumption was correct. Ingird was the rider. If anyone could maneuver around ballista fire, it would be her. And of course, she went after me. A logical tactic, as I am the only magical power on this battlefield thanks to Dorothea's absence and Linhardt betrayal.

With a quick chant, I summoned a bubble of dark magic and dropped it down on her, alas she quickly flew around it, coming down to strike at me again extremely quickly. Her lance pointed forward as it glew in a ominous light. I had no way to dodge. If I jumped to the side, she could swing her lance. Jumping over her was out of the question too…

I ran at her, impulse taking over. She seemed just as surprised, as I laid on my back quickly as she got closer. Miraculously, I was low enough for her spear to merely cut my forehead slightly. The warmth of blood rushing out as it dripped softly onto my hair. Without wasting time, I summoned a dark spike in my hand and jabbed it upwards as she flew over me. The sound of a pegasus cry soon filling the air as it staggered quite a bit.

I got up quickly and chanted another dark spell, but she started to retreat. Before I could even hurl the spell, I saw a green light envelope her to sooth her wounds. Damn.. So they had a physic healer too? This was far more dire a situation than I thought. I must warn lady edelgard this instant about the plan to regroup into the bastion.

I turned around and moved the bloodied hair out of my sight, starting to go back towards her Majesty's location. Something got my attention however as I did so. I looked up into the sky..

For once, I felt a shiver down my spine as the blue sky was filled with fireballs. I quickly order my troupes to take cover as I throw myself down to the ground to be safe. Thankfully, the fire attack seems to go right over us and right into.. The central Fort.

Once more, a new feeling swelled in my chest. Bernadetta was in that position. Was it an alliance attack? Impossible. They didn't have enough mages who knew fire magic. And the kingdom was on the other side of the battle field. Did those who slither in the dark took a preemptive strike on us? No.. Did...did her Majesty..?

I run to see her. Surely, Her Majesty didn't order this. Not when we had groups still positioned in such a crucial spot. I ran quite fast to her, and she looked a bit surprised to see me out of breath. Before she even questions me, I look at her and ask her directly.

"Your Majesty.. That fire attack, was it your doing?"

I asked, almost panicky it seems, as she seems taken aback from the question. Yet what makes me take a step back is her response. She nods, her gaze directed towards the burning Fort.

"Their sacrifices aren't in vain. If we win here, the unification of Foldan is within our grasp. Their death is a cornerstone for the rise of the empire."

She states theses words so calmly. I feel like a cold poison was shot into me. No.. This wasn't what I fought for. This wasn't whom I was serving for so long. Her eyes, her speech. I knew they had changed after the professor's departure. But... This… lack of care for her tropes and soldiers, for a second, my eyes couldn't tell the difference between Arundel and My Majes-..

No. Edelgard.

My eyes couldn't see if it was Arundel or Edelgard I was talking too. I took two step backs, my eyes widening in a odd sensation of fear and disbelief. This had cemented a truth I was blind to theses 5 years. She was no better than those who slithered.

I shook my head in disbelief as I left her position, shaken and distraught that... She would do such a thing. And I hadn't noticed her changes…

One of my soldier tapped on my shoulder for orders, and I wasn't sure what to do. Still, I had to answer. Take a deep breath…

"Seems like the central hill is aflame. I think we should put it out… With our enemies blood!"

I ordered clearly, and started to make my way to the central bastion. Bernadetta… Surely you went to hide. As usual. Yes. Of course you did. I had no worries to have.

I didn't notice how fast my legs were pushing me. I left my troops in the dust, jumping the stairs by sets of two. The heat of the flames nothing I wasn't used too. No foe were in sight, so I shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"BERNADETTA! Where are you?"

I looked around in despair, trying to find her. My heart was annoyingly loud. Thumping on my chest like it was the end. But I wasn't in danger. She may be! I shouldn't lie to myself and ask why I care. I love her. I need to tell her that. No matter how she takes it. I can't take this. Where is she? Hiding of course. Right?

I soon was near the ballista in the center, and my chest suddenly fell silent. A single body was hunched over on the large bow string. The position clearly showcasing that this person attempted one last arrow shot and did it. A shiver went down my spine as I walked to the body.

It wasn't a tall person. Their hair was short, their clothes were brunt, but still hid most of their body.

My legs started to shake. My fingers twitched on their own as I saw the one thing that made me lose my composure.

In their charred hands was a single embroidered flower.

It matches mine perfectly. Only the inner petals are burnt from the fire.

My entire body collapse on itself. My legs barely hold me up, as cold sweat drips down my hair, and my eyes start to sting. Not because of the fire. I wasn't that blind. The first surge of emotions I had in years, and it's a crushing sadness. My teeth clenched on themselves as my gloved hand touch the flower I had put on my chest. I should of told her. I should've spoken up. Why was this happening? I can hear the stamped of cavalry charging in. I quickly wipe my arm over my eyes and turn around to face the coming charge. I can feel the fire catch my Cape, starting to burn it.

"HMhmmhm.. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! WELL THEN! COME AT ME SOLDIERS OF THE KINGDOM!"

I put my hands to the side and summon a circle of dark spikes in my right hand and take out a actual spear with a snap of my left hand's fingers. One which quickly freeze over itself despite the intense heat. my Cape is now probably half the length it used to be. But I don't care. I need to vent.

Hard. if I die, I do not care. I will join her. I should of protected her. But my blind loyalty made me unaware of my feelings. With one cold tear falling down my face, I prepare to face the onslaught of soldiers.

"WE SHALL BURN TOGETHER!"


End file.
